Robot MPire: Series 1/Heat A
Heat A of Robot MPire: Series 1 was the first of twelve heats which determined the Semi-Finalists of Robot MPire: Series 1. The episode featuring Heat A was originally broadcast on 26 June, 2013 on YouTube. *The first ever episode of Robot MPire naturally hosted some firsts. **Buster Blade was the first robot to be pitted. ***The first robot to pit an opponent being The Solution. **The first robot to knockout an opponent was Blood Runner. ***with Sump Thing being the first robot to be knocked out. **The Sumo Basho made its first appearance as a side-event. Competing Robots Round 1 The Solution vs Buster Blade Both robots darted across the arena with The Solution getting to its opponent first, over the flame grill. Buster Blade gets pushed against the side wall and ultimately flipped onto its tail end, Solution shoves it to the side and onto the circular saw as Buster Blade lands on its back. The Solution glides away as Buster Blade uses its blade to slowly drag it along the floor until its charged into the wall, and send back onto its wheels. The Solution tries to flip it again but misses twice as Buster Blade begins to attack but another flip this time is successful, as Buster Blade lands on its back again and grinds across the arena. The Solution spins in victory, but Buster Blade manages to drift across over to the pit release but is too short in the drift and hits the wall as The Solution pushes the release for it. Another flip rights Buster Blade again causing more but insignificant damage to The Solution's armour, it rips off one of the two flippers of The Solution after a misfire. Both robots tackle each other on the flame grill until The Solution uses its remaining flipper to lift Buster Blade up once again and carries it over to the pit and dumps it in but not before another piece of the damaged flipper is torn off. Winner: The Solution Diotoir vs Wide Load Wide Load immediately span almost colliding into the arena wall as Diotoir slowly made its way over but Wide Load had already gained control and charged over, poking Diotoir forward. Wide Load gets underneath whilst driving ahead but Diotoir managed to land back onto its wheels. Its lifting arm fires a couple of times to no affect until Wide Load again gets underneath it, ramming it into the pit release. Another attack breaks off the lifting arm of Diotoir. Wide Load tried to land some small attacks almost driving into the pit as Diotoir's armour surprisingly holding on well, until Wide Load turns around and drives into the pit to eliminate itself. Winner: Diotoir Sump Thing vs Blood Runner Both robots charged at each other with Sump Thing getting more distance, it fired it axe but that was enough for Blood Runner to take advance and damage the underneath of Sump Thing, along with tipping it over. The blade shredded away at the armour of Sump Thing being pushed into the side wall, it tried to get away on its back but Blood Runner was too aggressive and landed the final shot. Winner: Blood Runner Celestial Dragon vs Mechavore Celestial Dragon waited for its opponent to attack so it could use its crushing arm, Mechavore drove over and the weaponry slammed down on Mechavore's flywheel. It tried a few more times as the flywheel continued more assault on the claws and armour of Celestial Dragon, Mechavore got behind and was able to deliver the final hits. Winner: Mechavore Round 2 The Solution vs Blood Runner The Solution immediately went on the attack, slamming into Blood Runner turning it over, but the blade clipped one of the flippers, breaking it off. The Solution turned its opponent in a circle on its side before dumping it onto the arena wall. It used its rear spike to trap and attack, but Blood Runner escaped and back onto its wheels. The Solution went for another head-on attack, flipping it again into the circular saw but the final flipper was also torn off. The Solution used the spikes once more to trap it as Blood Runner was being counted out, but both robots escaped. Blood Runner finally went for its own attack but got wedged on The Solution, and dragged across the floor being put on its side again as it bounced and back onto its wheels. Blood Runner charged at The Solution with its blade getting some shots on the armour, The Solution toppled it over again as it started showing signs of damage to its drive. Blood Runner managed to hit The Solution again with a couple more hits, one of which driving up and over its opponent. The Solution used its rear spikes to pierce to top of Blood Runner's tires, but was able to escape and attack the back armour of The Solution, as it drove towards the pit release as the front wheels of Blood Runner almost pulled The Solution onto its back from the weight. The Solution now with Blood Runner wedged on its back, reversed it towards the pit and was able to survive. Winner: The Solution Diotoir vs Mechavore Diotoir slowly made its way around the arena floor flipper, until Mechavore met it and landed a big hit on the armour, turning its opponent around into the corner before giving it another hit. Diotoir lifted its arm attempting to wedge its opponent and trap it but Mechavore simply drove up and off, a side hit to Diotoir caused it to spin on the spot. Diotoir tried to escape the attacks to no prevail, it attempted its previous idea again but it didn't work either. Mechavore charged one last time with the easy victory. Winner: Mechavore Heat Final The Solution vs Mechavore The Solution drove over quickly but was caught with a hit to its side armour. It tried to drive around Mechavore, but was being watched closely. They faced each other until Mechavore went for a head-on attack but The Solution timed it with a flip as Mechavore atop of its opponent tried to get down, but The Solution managed to flip it onto its back, it does a victory lap whilst Mechavore got counted out. Heat Winner: The Solution Special Event Between Round 2 and Round 3 of each heat, a Special Event took place. For Heat A, it was the first Sumo Basho event. *Ken Bot TIME1000 - 5.32 seconds *Terminus - 3.29 seconds *UnDeadbeat - 19.56 seconds